


Frío de una noche  de invierno

by kizaten



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas, Haru being Haru, Haru siendo Haru, M/M, Navidad, Rin being dramatic, Rin dramático, angsty fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizaten/pseuds/kizaten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Navidad no es la fecha favorita de Rin, y después de lo que Haru hace, es probable  que esto nunca cambie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frío de una noche  de invierno

**Author's Note:**

> Mi teclado ha estado fallando un poco, así que si hay algún dedazo, por favor déjenme saber :)

Rin estaba acostumbrado. No le gustaba para nada y a veces era un tanto penoso, pero estaba acostumbrado, después de todo, algo tenía que ver el salir con unapersona como Haru. No era necesariamente frío tal como sonaba, era solo que sabía que había cosas que sencillamente no pasarían por la mente del pelinegro.El eterno romántico era él, no Haru.  

―No me gusta la navidad― murmuró Rin, parado frente al aparador decorado de una tienda departamental.

― ¿Lo dices en serio? ― Haru lo miraba extrañado, realmente sorprendido.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, dejando que el flujo de los caminantes en la calle los rodeara, así como el frío y las luces de temporada. Era extraño para Haru creer que lo que había escuchado era cierto. Alguien tan entusiasta como Rin sería la clase de persona que se llena del espíritu, ¿no? Y aun así…

―Bueno, es solo que… Estuve cuatro años seguidos en Australia y… No lo sé, en realidad prefiero año nuevo.

Haru no despegó la vista de él mientras Rin llevaba su mano a revolverse el cabello por enésima vez.

―Oh, ya veo…― fue su única respuesta y volvió a caminar, sin preocuparse de qué tanta decepción había demostrado con su tono.

No volvió a hablarse al respecto, Haru había pensado en preguntar algo en ese momento, pero consideró terriblemente estúpido insistir en qué quería Rin para navidad si ni siquiera le gustaba la idea. Sin duda, era algo increíblemente tonto, además de inútil. Sería más sencillo olvidarlo y sepultar el tema.

Un penoso suspiro fue lo último que escuchó de Rin al cruzar la calle y alejarse de la gran y bellamente iluminada  tienda.

En los días que siguieron, Haru trató de atrapar algún indicio de lo que Rin podría querer, escuchando sus conversaciones con los demás ya que él no podía preguntar directamente por alguna razón.  Para su desgracia, todas las opciones que  llegaban a su mente tomaban más tiempo del que tenía o excedían su presupuesto, y a medida que esperaba por la elección perfecta los días se acababan y se volvía más y más difícil.

Rin estaba sólo, sentado frente a la mesa y con su teléfono en la mano. Ya era 23 de diciembre, los miembros del club de Iwatobi y Rin habían tenido  una pequeña reunión en casa de Haru para decidir qué harían la siguiente noche.  Todos se habían ido ya, solo quedaban el dueño de la casa y Rin.

Haru regresó al cuarto con ciertas dudas en su andar. Tomó aire profundamente y se sentó también. Se quedó mirándolo en silencio. Pronto fue demasiado difícil para Rin ignorarlo, Haru estaba encogido cerca de él, tan inmóvil que parecía parte del mobiliario  y resultaba insoportable la insistencia con la que esos ojos azules se quedaban sobre él.

―Dijiste que no te gustaba navidad―. Murmuró Haru desde su sitio.

Rin bajó el teléfono y lo miró extrañado, ¿por qué sacar ese tema justo después de haber planeado una cena de navidad?

― ¿A qué viene eso?

―Bueno… ¿Hay algo que quieras? ― Preguntó finalmente, sorprendido por lo fácil que era ahora.

―No en realidad, cualquier cosa está bien.

Al parecer era demasiado sencillo para ser cierto. Lo único que Rin debía hacer era contestar, decirle si esperaba algo y qué rayos era, pero no…

―Dime. Traté de pensarlo por mi cuenta y al final no tuve ni idea de qué regalarte. Tal vez, si me dijeras algo concreto, podría ir a buscarlo…

Rin se quedó en silencio, mirándolo de manera extraña. Después de casi dos minutos de absoluta tensión, regresó a lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo en su teléfono, aún sin decir una palabra.

― ¿Rin…?

―Déjalo, no importa.

Haru volvió a agachar la cabeza y desdobló las rodillas, sentándose de forma más cómoda con las piernas cruzadas y con su usual y mortal silencio. Era demasiado hasta para él. Se levantó lentamente y fue a preparar el baño. Le requirió un esfuerzo enorme  contenerse y no saltar a la tina en cuanto estuvo llena, debía esperar a que Rin entrara primero como un buen anfitrión.

Salió del baño dándole un  fuerte azotón a la puerta, solo para asegurarse de que siguiera cerrada y no tuviera ningún impulso de regresar a la tina. Una vez que entró a donde Rin seguía sentado, podía notársele más tranquilo. El que se veía extraño era Rin, estaba demasiado callado, generalmente usaba cualquier excusa para pelear o lo que fuera necesario  para hacer que Haru hablara, y ahora, se veía completamente diferente.

Su teléfono debía ser la cosa más interesante de este mundo y requería su completa atención en él.

―Ya está listo el baño―. Anunció Haru después de otro largo periodo de ser ignorado. En seguida, Rin se levantó y caminó por el pasillo después de agradecerle a Haru quedamente y con la medida exacta de cortesía requerida, ni un poco más.  Algo andaba definitivamente mal con él.

Rin se fue a dormir después del baño, sin ninguna queja ni intento por despertar a Haru, lo que no hizo más que inquietar al dueño de la casa con todo el asunto.

―Voy a buscar algo mañana―. Murmuró Haru antes de quedarse dormido.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

La mañana del 24 estaba bastante fría. Le tomó un gran esfuerzo salir del futón y en definitiva requería mucho valor considerar tomar un baño tan temprano. Pero sin duda, enfrentar a Haru era lo que más trabajo le costaría.

Lo primero que Rin  hizo al levantarse fue envolverse en un suéter  y por supuesto temblar un poco. Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Haru preparando el desayuno, no necesitaba preguntar para saber de qué se trataba, conocía muy bien las manías del otro y además, ya toda  la casa olía a caballa.

Se sentó en el comedor, observando fijamente el árbol de navidad que habían decorado todos juntos arrinconado en la habitación. Aun sentía un poco de frio, pero era por otro motivo además del clima. A decir verdad, la temporada realmente tenía mucho en relación con la pesadez que sentía.

Haru entró y colocó el plato frente a él, al contrario de lo que había esperado de una situación normal, Rin no se quejó por el menú, se mantuvo en silencio y evitando mirar a Haru a toda costa.

―Tal vez sea mejor que vaya mañana―, murmuró Haru, haciendo que Rin se congelara por un momento. ― Hoy todo estará muy lleno y tengo que preparar la cena.

No dijo nada, lo cual merecía todo el reconocimiento del mundo, Rin de verdad estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Haru rara vez hablaba, y había escogido justo ese momento y ese tema para hacerlo. Era terrible.

―No importa mucho si es mañana, después de todo ni siquiera te gusta la navidad.

Rin azotó el plato contra la mesa violentamente, tanto que fue sorprendente que no se rompiera. Ya no podía soportarlo más.

― ¿¡Y cómo demonios esperas que me guste la navidad!? ― Su voz le pareció bastante fuerte, tal vez era debido a todo el tiempo que tenía de no oírla, o que estaba a punto de gritar. ― ¡Haru, estuve años lejos de aquí, prácticamente sólo! Lo único que tenía en mente era cuánto extrañaba estar aquí y ahora… ¡Esta es la primera vez que puedo verte en estas fechas y tú admites así nada más que no tienes nada para mí!

― ¡Dijiste que no te gustaba!

― ¡Qué importa! ¡Pudiste cambiarlo y hacer que me gustara!

― ¡No sabía qué querías! ¡Te pregunté y dijiste que nada!

― ¡Haru, no se trata de un “algo”, maldición! ¡Es que no fuiste capaz de pensar en algo por ti mismo! ¿Soy tan poco importante que ni siquiera pudiste recordar  algo que me gustara? ¿O que me hiciera falta?

―Rin, no, yo… No creí que te importara tanto.

― ¡Ah, ¿qué no me importa?! ― Rin se levantó de golpe, no se molestó siquiera en rodear la mesa, sino que atravesó por encima de esta hasta llegar al otro lado de la habitación. Peleó un poco con el árbol, haciéndolo tambalearse y estuvo a punto de caer debido a los  furiosos movimientos del pelirrojo.  Consiguió abrir uno de los espacios que estaban ahí, una de las puertas que Haru usaba muy rara vez, y sacó una caja envuelta en papel plata y con un gran moño azul. Se dio la vuelta  y dejó la caja pesadamente sobre la mesa, abarcando la mitad de la cubierta.

―Compré tu regalo hace meses. Tuve que cambiarlo de lugar cada semana para que no lo encontraras. ¡Y tú crees que no me importa!

Haru se quedó paralizado, mirando con horror la caja frente a él.

― ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me costó no decirte nada? ¡No, claro que no! ¡Porque decidiste que era más cómodo dejarlo para el final y no hacer nada!

―Rin…

― ¿Cómo creíste que reaccionaría? ¿Cómo pudiste  pensar que decirlo era buena idea?

Estaba realmente molesto, tan frustrado que su voz comenzaba a cortarse a la vez que sus ojos adquirían un aspecto vidrioso, típico del preludio al llanto.

―Odio la navidad―, farfulló quitando dolorosamente sus ojos de Haru―, porque es solo un recordatorio de lo lejos que estás de mí.

Rin salió del cuarto completamente enfadado. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que lloró así, destrozado y sintiéndose diminuto? Dejó la casa de Haru con tanta prisa que ni si quiera notó si él trató de detenerlo, aunque seguramente no había pasado algo así. Estaba bastante claro que a Haru no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que pasara con él. Era tonto pensar que él era tan importante para Haru como lo era Haru para él. No era nadie, no era Makoto, ni Nagisa. Su presencia le era tan irrelevante que ni siquiera se molestó en disculparse cuando soltó la verdad, explicarse o salir a buscarlo cuando dejó la casa.

   

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cuando anocheció y fue obligado a regresar a la casa Nanase para la famosa cena, Rin estaba seguro de que perdería la cabeza. Pasó la tarde con Gou, ayudándola a preparar su contribución para la cena, y había que admitirlo, ablandar carne con un mazo consiguió ponerlo más tranquilo. Pero en cuanto la hora de salir de casa llegó, volvió a irritarse solo de pensar que tendría que ver a Haru otra vez después de lo que había pasado en la mañana. Todavía estaba molesto y aún le dolía tanta franqueza por parte del otro.

Al llegar  la casa fueron recibidos por Makoto y una larga disculpa a nombre de Haru, que de seguro no se le habría pasado por la  cabeza bajo ningún concepto y era enteramente idea de Makoto.

―Llegué y no había nadie. Haru acaba de llegar en realidad. Fue a bañarse y dijo que después haría la cena.

La brillante intervención de Tachibana solamente consiguió enfurecer a Rin. No conforme con arruinarle a él la navidad, Haru se había empeñado en hacer lo mismo con la de los demás dejándolos sin cenar. Con varias maldiciones entre dientes, el mayor de los Matsuoka abandonó el cuarto, dejando solos a los otros dos.

Trató de calmarse. Tal vez había exagerado las cosas, lo único que debió lamentar era emocionarse tanto, aunque ponerlo de manera que Haru fuera inocente de toda culpa y él quedara como responsable lo alteró el doble. Un segundo intento por recuperar la calma fue necesario, con lo que solo consiguió un estado de molestia más discreto.

Fue entonces que apareció Haru, recién salido de la bañera según había anunciado Makoto y confirmaban algunas gotas que aún caían en su cara, además de la toalla que llevaba perezosamente sobre la cabeza, no parecía siquiera tener la intención de secarse en realidad.  En cuanto Haru lo vio ahí pudo sentir qué tan incómodo era, ninguno desvió la mirada, pero estaban a punto de sofocarse en una tensión increíble. El más bajito de los dos siguió su camino, finalmente prestándole atención a la toalla en su cabeza mientras avanzaba predeciblemente en dirección a la cocina.

―Qué bueno que viniste―. Murmuró Haru cuando pasó frente a él, a lo que obtuvo como única respuesta ese sonido que Rin solía hacer con la lengua cuando estaba enfadado. Y por supuesto que estaba enfadado.

Cuando Haru entró a la otra habitación fue recibido alegremente por Gou, quien comenzó de inmediato a preguntar por el enojo de su hermano. Haru no contestó, enfocándose completamente en lo que debía hacer en la cocina. Su silencio bastó para confirmar que el problema tenía que ver con él y habían peleado.

Al poco tiempo, Rin regresó a sentarse con Makoto y Gou. En realidad no formaba parte de la plática que tenían estaba distraído mirando el árbol junto a él. Se veía un tanto maltrecho y algunos adornos faltaban, no lo había notado antes pero era bastante sencillo asegurar que se habían caído con su rabieta. Al parecer, sería imposible estar de buen humor esa noche, todo terminaba por recordarle la pelea de la mañana.

Estaba inmerso en su propia incomodidad evitando mirar al frente y encontrar a Haru en la cocina. Después de algunos minutos, aparecieron Nagisa y Rei, este último se veía bastante decaído, incluso molesto, y había otra cosa diferente en él aunque no tuvo tiempo de concluirlo él mismo, sino que Nagisa lo señaló de inmediato.

― ¡Miren, miren! ― Solicitó la atención de todos con su modo usual― ¡Rei-chan está ciego! ¡Se rompieron sus lentes!

― ¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo? ―Preguntó Gou, levantándose para acercarse a los recién llegados.

Makoto también se dio la vuelta para ver lo que pasaba, Rin hizo lo mismo. Haru no se distrajo ni un poco.

―Tuvimos un accidente hace poco.

― ¡Los lentes de Rei-chan cayeron por las escaleras!

― ¿Y se rompieron aún con toda la nieve del suelo?

―No ha nevado tanto, Makoto-senpai―, aclaró Rei buscando algo en el bolsillo de su abrigo―, además, tal vez cayeron en el borde de las escaleras y…

Rei sacó de su bolsillo los lentes que siempre llevaba en la cara, el cristal estaba intacto pero al armazón se le había zafado una de las patas. Gou y Makoto se sorprendieron y lamentaron el suceso, era de verdad algo desafortunado para navidad.

―Fue por eso, cosas malas pasan en navidad―. Añadió Rin sin poder contener su frustración y guardarse el comentario.

Para los otros, lo que dijo no era la gran cosa, pero para Haru fue un ataque directo. Se paralizó volteó a mirar a Rin con el rabillo del ojo, encontrándose con la mirada incisiva de esas rojas pupilas claramente molestas. Era más que evidente que seguía enojado por el asunto del regalo y al parecer no tenía la mínima intención de ocultarlo y reservar el asunto para ellos dos y nadie más.

El asunto de los lentes de Rei quedó sepultado por la increíble capacidad de Nagisa de llamar la tensión, y gracias a eso, Rin pudo volver a distraerse y alejar su letal mirada de Haru. Ambos Matsuoka, Rei y Nagisa siguieron hablando de toda clase de cosas. Makoto, por su parte, se había levantado y estaba también en la cocina, para la suerte de todos, no estaba ayudando a preparar nada. Por alguna razón, cada vez que Makoto intentaba cocinar en casa de Haru, la comida salía terriblemente mal.

Esta vez, realmente no toleraría que eso pasara. Makoto regresó y comenzó a preparar la mesa, llevando a sus lugares lo que había preparado cada uno, la carne que llevó Gou y una ensalada presentada como árbol navideño de brócoli, zanahorias y puré de papa preparada en casa por Tachibana, solo faltaba el platillo estrella de la noche: el pollo.

No es necesario señalar cuánto ansiaba Rin esa parte de la cena, finalmente podría comer algo que no fuera caballa en casa de Haru, ¡y preparado por el propio Haru!

El pollo pareció frente a sus ojos. Makoto llevaba el plato en las manos y hablaba con Haru, quien se quitaba de encima el delantal de camino a la mesa. Solo había un par de pasos entre la cocina y el comedor, un único par de pasos que Makoto no fue capaz de manejar y terminó por tropezarse con sus propios pies, tambaleándose y perdiendo no solo el equilibrio, sino el pollo, que terminó rodando hacia el jardín y siendo secuestrado por los gatos.

El cuarto se quedó en un silencio mortal. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en el jardín. La conmoción duró un par de minutos, después Makoto comenzó a deshacerse en disculpas, Nagisa se reía nerviosamente, Gou y Rei se movilizaron para limpiar la salsa que había saltado por todos lados y Haru regresó a la cocina para improvisar.  En cuanto a Rin, le costó mucho más reponerse del shock, tenía una expresión terrible, el corazón destrozado y una fuerte lucha contra las lágrimas.

―Esto no habría pasado si no fuera  navidad―. Susurró en shock. Esta vez pareció solo ser escuchado por Haru, quien lo miró con tanto dolor en sus ojos como si él mismo hubiera arrojado el pollo al suelo.

Ver a Rin así le destrozaba los nervios, era la culpa. Probablemente si él no hubiera confesado no tener un regalo, Rin no estaría tan molesto con la navidad, aunque eso tampoco podría haber evitado el incidente del pollo.

Al final, la cena fue remplazada por caballa. No hubo quejas de parte de los demás, no querían incomodar a Makoto recordándole el incidente, aunque ninguno se veía satisfecho con el nuevo menú. Incluso Haru parecía triste frente a la caballa.

Rin no le despegaba los ojos al jardín, ignorando por completo el plato frente a él con la ensalada y carne.

―Esto apesta―. Murmuró molesto.

―Rin…― Intervino Haru.

―Es un asco. Si empieza mal, termina mal.

―Rin.

―He tenido días malos, pero este―, se rio ácidamente―, parece llevarse el premio.

―Ya deja eso.

― ¡Onii-chan! ― Gou se sumó al acto en cuanto notó qué rumbo tomaba el asunto entre Rin y Haru. Aunque no supiera por qué, era obvio que terminarían peleando otra vez.

― ¿Realmente te esfuerzas por arruinarlo o te sale natural? ― Esta vez, Rin lo miraba directamente a los ojos sin ocultar su rabia.

― ¡Rin, ahora no!

Todos comenzaron a unirse a la pelea, inútilmente tratando de calmar la tensión entre los dos, aunque las preguntas de Nagisa no hacían más que irritar al mayor de los Matsuoka. Gou y Makoto se enfrascaron en defensas y Rei trataba de recuperar el orden.

Harto del griterío, la insistencia y la fecha, Rin se levantó y salió de la habitación dejando un gran silencio en su lugar. Haru se retiró también,  tras los pasos del pelirrojo, alcanzándolo cuando estaba saliendo de la casa. Haru lo llamó pero fue ignorado por completo, Rin dejaba el lugar sin mirar atrás, lo que hizo temblar en culpa sus ojos azules. Acelerando un poco el paso consiguió finalmente atrapar el brazo de Rin, haciéndolo detenerse y voltear a verlo.

En su intento por soltarse y alejar a Haru, Rin tropezó un poco y terminó por caer unos cuantos escalones al igual que los lentes de Rei, el piso estaba bastante resbaloso con las nevadas. Haru se asustó y bajó al lugar donde Rin había terminado, este estaba sentado y tratando de calmar el dolor de sus brazos, cadera y piernas. El pelinegro estaba acostumbrado a la variedad de palabrotas que Matsuoka conocía y soltaba en todo tipo de situaciones, pero justo en esta se sorprendió por la violenta frecuencia y fuerza con la que las maldiciones salían de su boca.

Haru no fue capaz de decir nada. Estaba atónito, plantado frente al otro, quien poco a poco fue quedándose en silencio, uno de la clase más incómoda existente. Rin, completamente abatido, fue presa de las lágrimas que tanto había tratado de reprimir.

Ninguno de los dos pudo hablar. Haru lamentó realmente esto, lo único  que le cruzaba por la mente eran disculpas que no llegaban de ninguna forma a convertirse en sonido. Incluso su cuerpo parecía haberse congelado, sus brazos parecían fallarle, ignorando sus intentos por alcanzar a Rin, moviéndose de forma casi robótica, pausando a mitad de la trayectoria hacia el otro.

El viento la nieve, no producían en él tanto escalofrío como la imagen de llanto y amargura que tenía frente a sí. Haru, inseguro, consiguió finalmente acogerlo, enfrentando lo que había hecho para dejarlo en ese estado tan lamentable.

―Odio la―

―Deja eso. No quiero escucharlo―. Interrumpió Haru.

Rin pareció saltar un poco, aun así no apartó al otro. Aunque tenerlo cerca no aminoraba el frío que sentía rodeado por la nieve. Con esto al menos podía confirmar el interés de Haru, salir corriendo tras él al frío de una noche invernal y quedarse con él después de una caída así, realmente era algo. Pero no dejaba de ser culpa, además de la molestia que le había causado con su resentimiento por la fecha.  

―Vamos a adentro―. Murmuró Haru cuando Rin parecía haber recuperado la calma.

―No quiero volver.

―A veces sí que eres insoportable.

Rin lo sabía, a lo largo de los años que había tratado con Haru había entendido algunas cosas, que solía quejarse y ocultaba bajo llave su interés, y también que nunca rogaba ni se disculpaba.

―Por eso odio la navidad.

―Ahora yo también voy a odiarla. Cálmate, ¿quieres?

Haru se incorporó, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Rin de quejarse más, en lugar de eso, lo hizo levantarse también.

―Vamos, seguro los demás ya se fueron―. Murmuró quitándole a Rin un poco de la nieve que había caído sobre él en su escape.

Rin odiaba admitirlo, pero justo en momentos así terminaba por llevarse por las apariencias. Le gustaba mirar a Haru, eso no era ningún secreto. Negro, azul y ahora el blanco que Haru no se había molestado en quitar de sí mismo era una imagen de descuido difícil de ignorar y  sus ojos se quedaron clavados en él con persistencia. Incluso estuvo a punto de olvidar que estaba huyendo furiosamente de su casa apenas unos minutos atrás.

Al regreso, lo que había supuesto Haru estaba completamente confirmado, no había nadie en su casa, ni siquiera Makoto. Las luces estaban apagadas y, en cuanto volvieron al sitio de la triste escena, encontraron el cuarto enteramente ordenado, la comida estaba guardada, el suelo y la mesa limpios, y sobre ésta se encontraba  una nota del grupo escrita por Gou, en la cual agradecía por la cena y les deseaba una feliz navidad. Como una posdata especial, la manager le deseaba a Haru que todo pudiera resolverse entre él y su hermano.

Rin volvió a quejarse respecto a cómo Gou siempre se involucraba en lo que no era asunto suyo, sonaba tan gruñón como siempre. Estaba tan concentrado en su rabieta que no notó en qué momento Haru desapareció. No escuchó nada. Al encontrarse sólo decidió llamarlo, pero sin recibir respuesta, se asomó a la cocina y no encontró nada, salió a buscarlo al jardín y tampoco. Ahora había sido abandonado en medio de la oscuridad, otra razón para hacer más larga la lista de cosas que odiaba de esa noche.

―Rin.

Al voltear la mirada de regreso a la casa, sus ojos se encontraron con Haru, parado bajo el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo una caja de verdad grande, decorada con papel naranja y un brillante moño color dorado. Era difícil distinguir la expresión de Haru, sino que imposible,  estaba oculto casi por completo detrás del gran moño que coronaba la caja, en realidad lo único que podía ver era un ojo que no se encontraba con los suyos, sino que parecía evitarlo a toda costa.

Rin comenzó a acercarse lentamente, caminando para volver al interior de la casa. En cuanto sus pies dejaron la nieve y volvió a pisar la duela, Haru pareció inquietarse un poco, haciendo que Rin titubeara también.

―Haru, esto…

―Feliz navidad, Rin―. Murmuró  bajando un poco el regalo, mostrando finalmente su rostro, aunque se mantenía reacio a dejar que sus ojos se encontraran.

Rin no fue capaz de decir nada, su voz se había petrificado a medida que sus pasos lo dirigían al interior del cuarto acortando la distancia. De nuevo sus ojos volvieron a arder y a amenazar con llenarse de lágrimas, y aun así, en su rostro casi aparecía una sonrisa. Solo quedaba la caja que llevaba el otro como única separación entre ellos, Rin tomó la caja con ambas manos, pasándolas casi acariciando las de Haru, que sostenían el regalo con firmeza  suficiente hasta que el pelirrojo la tuvo bien sujeta. Haru la soltó y retrocedió un paso, poniendo finalmente su mirada en Rin, aprovechando que su atención estaba puesta en el regalo.

―Desgraciado―. Murmuró Rin con media sonrisa que trataba de ocultar―. Tenías que conseguir un regalo más grande que el mío.

― ¿No lo quieres? ― La voz de Haru tenía esa seriedad de siempre aunque con cierto dejo de burla en sus palabras, mientras Rin dejaba el regalo sobre la mesa.

Al incorporarse nuevamente, Rin contestó solamente con un leve " _hmmm_  " antes de acercarse a Haru otra vez, decidiéndose por cortar de tajo el espacio e ignorando las dudas y preguntas del otro.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes frío?

―No―. Rin murmuró negando además suavemente con la cabeza, apoyada en el hombro de Haru, meciéndose un poco con él como si bailara. ―Feliz navidad, Haru.

Este, quedamente y con discreción, soltó el aliento casi como una risilla, aunque era difícil acertarlo, Haru rara vez se reía en presencia de alguien. Pero algo era cierto, tanta docilidad en Rin, en contraste con la hostilidad de la que había hecho gala en la cena resultaba bastante graciosa. Rin, en respuesta a esto, se quejó chocando su cabeza contra la de Haru, muy levemente y sin llegar a ser un golpe, incluso parecía comenzar a reírse también. ¡Qué locura! Si odiaba tanto la navidad.

―Rin…

― ¿Hmmm?

―Dame mi regalo.

En cuanto Rin escuchó esto se apartó un poco del otro aunque sin soltarlo, pero con cierta velocidad que dejaba en evidencia su sorpresa.

― ¿Qué? ¡Pero si ya te lo di!

―Eso no es dar un regalo―. Haru hablaba con los ojos fijos en Rin, quien en respuesta a tanta seriedad alzó la ceja con ese gesto característico en él.― Solo lo dejaste tirado sobre la mesa.

― ¿Qué esperabas? Estaba molesto.

―Entiendo, pero…

― ¿Pero qué?

Haru se quedó callado, congelado. El otro trató de hacerlo hablar otra vez, insistiendo, gesticulando y hasta meciéndolo de nuevo.

― ¡Haru!

―Romántico―. Susurró desviando la mirada  como siempre hacía al escuchar esa palabra, incluso ahora que se trataba de él mismo diciéndola.

Rin se detuvo un poco, solo un poco, después volvió a mecerse levantando la vista y descansando la cabeza en el hombro de Haru otra vez.

― ¿Qué nunca puedes hablar claro? ― Murmuró con incredulidad.

―Fui claro―. Al parecer, Haru no se dio cuenta que no se trataba de una pregunta real que esperara una respuesta. Hacía más difícil que Rin no reventara de risa, aunque gracias a eso, su enfado parecía haber quedado atrás definitivamente.

―Tú…― Rin murmuró mientras regresaba a una posición más cómoda mirando a Haru de frente hasta que logró conseguir una respuesta de los ojos del otro.

En cuanto su mirada se conectó con Rin, Haru fue obligado a cerrar los ojos con el movimiento del otro, la cercanía y el completo desdén por el espacio personal que Rin profesaba no le dejaba más opción. Aunque no era como que fuera a salir escapando de algo que él también conseguía disfrutar, sino que la falta de advertencia y espontaneidad de este tipo de acciones lo confundían un poco todavía.

― ¿Y eso qué fue? ―. Preguntó Haru con seriedad en cuanto Rin estuvo satisfecho con sus labios y parado frente a él con una sonrisa provocadora.

―Tu regalo romántico―. Haru desvió la mirada avergonzado por el comentario, aun a pesar de la oscuridad, Rin pudo notar el color que consiguió poner en la cara del otro. Se rio un poco y apoyó la frente en la de Haru, teniendo muy cerca esos ojos azules.― ¿No lo quieres? ―Añadió imitando el tono burlón con el que Haru hizo antes el mismo comentario.

― ¿Tengo opción?

― ¡Oye!

Rin se apartó de nuevo con cierto enfado, no estaba de humor para que Haru le cortara la inspiración así. La renovación de su molestia fue obviamente percibida por Haru, quien lo detuvo antes de que volviera a escapar con otras mil quejas como ya había hecho antes.

Llamándolo, Haru volvió a colgarse  de él, reteniéndolo en un intercambio de regalos bastante acorde con la temporada. Rin no se quejó, era claro que comenzaba a agarrarle el gusto a la navidad a medida que Haru compensaba sus errores.  Era el interés que tanto esperaba ver y resultaba incluso más placentero de lo que habría pensado al imaginarlo vagamente. Tan dulce y tangible, con la frescura y dinamismo que el agua les daba en otro tipo de encuentros. Estaba atrapado en él otra vez, aunque con suficiente libertad como para hacer como él quisiera su camino, guiado por la voz, pulso y respiración de Haru. Había estado molesto todo el día, cosas terribles habían pasado por su cabeza, pero Haru había logrado que la espera valiera la pena.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 _¿Cómo conseguirlo en un solo día?_  Era un poco vergonzoso considerando lo demás, pero Rin tenía razón en algo. Haru había buscado por todas partes algo que cumpliera las expectativas de Rin y además compensara la tontería de haberle dicho la verdad y hacerlo sentir tan mal, pero eso no lo convertía en un desgraciado. Incluso se había propuesto no regresar a casa hasta encontrar un regalo, hasta había dejado una nota por si acaso a Makoto se le ocurría ir a verlo. Haru recorrió tienda tras tienda, agobiado por la gente  y la culpa, había que admitirlo, él también  había alcanzado un punto de quiebre con todo esto que lo redujo a un manojo de lágrimas en su carrera por enmendar su error. Y entonces lo encontró.

Después de dos terribles  horas, una esperando que lo atendieran y otra en línea para poder pagar tratando con todas sus fuerzas no perder la razón, Haru pudo conseguir un regalo ideal para Rin. Un juego de dos maletas de viaje, con decorados en rojo y negro, incluso las cabezas de los cierres eran perfectas: figuritas metálicas de tiburones. Estaba seguro, no solo le gustaría sino que las usaría bastante.

La siguiente locura fue la envoltura. Al principio, estaba convencido que el regalo era buena idea, pero después de haber tenido que salir de tres diferentes tiendas de envolturas con las manos vacías, comenzaba a dudarlo un poco. Al final tuvo que comprar un empaque de mensajería y bastantes pliegos de papel de regalo, además de pasar más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir escogiendo un moño. Con todo esto encima, resultó completamente impensable subir al tren, así que tuvo que tomar un taxi. Subir las escaleras hasta su casa cargando todo eso fue considerablemente más sencillo que armar la caja, envolverla, meter el regalo y cerrarla. Su paciencia se había quedado en la fila de la tienda y terminó por hundirse de nuevo en frustración abandonando el regalo y a punto de llorar por segunda vez en el día.

Solo consiguió relajarse con el sonido del agua llenando la tina, pero no entraría hasta que terminara  con el regalo. Acababa de acomodar el moño cuando escuchó a Makoto en el primer piso, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo le echó el cerrojo a su puerta y bajó a atender a su amigo, sus pasos eran tan silenciosos que cuando lo vio en el cuarto lo único que el más alto pudo pensar fue que Haru acababa de llegar. Makoto tuvo la delicadeza de recordarle que debía preparar la cena, cosa que había olvidado por completo con el asunto de ir a rebuscar en todas las tiendas. Con esta nueva presión, en definitiva necesitaba el baño…

Después todo se puso cada vez más tenso. Salir del baño y encontrarse con Rin y  su actitud tan amarga, sus ataques constantes, el asunto del pollo y el escape de su casa… Había sido un día bastante dramático pero todo pareció corregirse y Rin se quedó a pasar la noche.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Despertar sólo en navidad era un tanto triste, pero aun así, a Haru le parecía un escarmiento merecido por lo que había hecho pasar a Rin el día anterior. Estaba cansado, había sido un día muy largo y pelear con Rin era desgastante, no quería siquiera pensar en levantarse. Se dio la vuelta sobre el colchón, encontrando a su lado la caja envuelta en papel plata con un moño azul ocupando el lugar de Rin.

Acomodada junto a la caja, centrada justo en el punto en que sus ojos enfocarían si acaso volteaba como lo había hecho, estaba una tarjeta. Haru estiró la mano perezosamente y alcanzó el papel, aunque no apartó la mirada de la caja hasta que terminó de desdoblar la hoja y encontró frente a sus ojos los trazos a pulso de la letra de Rin.

 _“Me encantó el regalo. Muchas gracias. Feliz navidad, Haru. Rin”_.

Sus labios se torcieron un poco hacia arriba, solamente la comisura en realidad, era lo más cercano a una sonrisa que se permitía, incluso tenía esa clase de reservas consigo mismo y resultaba un poco extraño.

No era difícil imaginarse e a Rin despertando temprano y atendiendo el regalo como prioridad de la mañana, haciendo todo lo posible por quitar el papel sin hacer ruido para no despertarlo. Y cuando viera el regalo… Una parte de él se sintió complacida con la idea de haber conseguido hacer llorar al pelirrojo con esto.

Y aunque Rin fuera un tonto romántico irremediablemente, no habría acomodado las cosas así en su cuarto ni escrito una nota si siguiera molesto con él. Esta vez se encontró sonriendo completamente, terminando por ocultarse bajo la sábana al sentirse más que avergonzado aunque nadie pudiera verlo. Ridículamente feliz de haber solucionado las cosas con Rin, sinceramente no habría podido soportar seguir peleando así con él por el asunto de navidad, y mucho menos sentirse tan responsable por eso.  No podía manejar la culpa si se trataba de Rin.

Prácticamente a tientas, sin volver a sacar la cara fuera de los cobertores, su mano buscó la caja para introducirla también en su fuerte de sábanas y poder abrirlo, aunque antes se quedó un buen rato solo abrazando la caja y temblando de emoción que no aceptaría abiertamente si alguien le preguntaba. Cuando la abrió, fue necesario entrar a la bañera rápidamente para poder relajarse y recuperar la calma. Rin había comprado su regalo desde hacía meses,  había pensado en él desde entonces y… bueno, él no podría armar ninguna frase coherente ni decirle nada, más allá de un “gracias” muy probablemente tembloroso y quedo, tan simple como el resto de sus palabras. Pero no era desinterés ni mucho menos, sino que sencillamente no podría hacerlo. Poner ese tipo de emociones en palabras era sumamente difícil y sabía que Rin había terminado por entender esto en algún punto de su relación, más sin embargo, tendría que hacerlo alguna vez, no hablando solo de regalos y navidad.

Haru pasó el día con la espera de poder encontrar  las palabras adecuadas antes de que Rin volviera, fue curioso en realidad, no pudo pensar en nada claramente hasta que él llegó y comenzó a hacer correr su mente de forma acelerada.

El día 25 fue menos angustiante que los días anteriores, no podía fingirse que no había pasado nada, pero la discusión había quedado remplazada completamente por las luces, la nieve y la compañía del otro. Caminando por la noche, envueltos por segunda vez en el encanto de la decoración, ya no era tan pesado, y no era necesariamente que el desprecio por la fecha que Rin había soltado hubiera desaparecido, sino que había variado un poco gracias a Haru y el remedio de su triste descuido. Debía admitirlo, esta vez Haru había conseguido sorprenderlo.


End file.
